


Don't we owe him the rest of the candy?

by usakousagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Cas is adorable, Cas loves bees, Dean loves him, Domestic destiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, I'm bad at tags, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trick or Treating, fluff and candy, married, unrealistic Target shelves stocked the day before Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: After becoming Castiel has always wanted to give out candy on Halloween, but living in a remote bunker makes that difficult. Dean makes it happen and fluffiness ensues.





	Don't we owe him the rest of the candy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spookykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookykat/gifts).



> Inspired by a tweet from the season 13 bot on twitter @SPN_bot "Don't we owe him the rest of the candy?" https://twitter.com/spn_bot/status/916726753971843074

Cas has been human for a few years, now, and Dean has made it his mission to help Cas experience any human tradition he shows interest in. They’ve participated in midnight mass, visited a mosque during Ramadan, and even celebrated Yule with a group of pagans they met working a case in Colorado. But, there’s a tradition that Cas has always wanted to participate in that living in a remote bunker makes difficult… He wants to give out candy on Halloween. It takes Dean a week and calling in three favors, but they get a house in the suburbs all to themselves for October 31st. Cas is ecstatic, watching “Halloween” kid’s movies in preparation. After the 3rd time he was forced to watch “Hocus Pocus,” Dean suggests a trip to Target to prepare for the big day. Cas is almost bouncing as he pulls Dean down the costume aisle at Target. He finally stops when he sees the Star Wars costumes. Dean has made him watch every movie in the franchise more than once, and he has a particular fondness for Yoda, the powerful Jedi whose only mission seems to be to impart knowledge before he moves on. Dean rolls his eyes as Cas carefully selects his size, and grabs a Han Solo costume, because why not? Cas picks out a bowl with a motion sensor hand in it that makes him giggle in a way that makes Dean’s cheeks turn red. He then proceeds to pick out at least $100 worth of candy, popcorn balls, fruit snacks, and other treats, carefully reading the ingredients of each product ensuring that everything is nut-free. Dean smiles softly, admiring the thoughtfulness of his husband. They spend the next day driving to Suburbia, as Castiel talks excitedly in the passenger seat. “Do you think the kids will like our costumes? How many kids will there be? What kind of costumes will they be wearing? Did we get enough candy? Do you think there will be any angels? Should we invite them in?” Dean just listens to his angel, grinning, occasionally answering when there is a pause or an important question, “no Cas we shouldn’t invite them in,” sometimes humming along to the music he can just barely hear underneath the low rumble of his husband’s voice. As they pull into the driveway, he takes Cas’ hand and kisses it. Looking over at his husband, who is already dressed as Yoda, although Dean did convince him to forgo the green face paint explaining that the parents might not appreciate Dean’s mouth being green from in between kids make out sessions, he says to Cas with a chuckle, “You know, Yoda’s never really done it for me, but you’re a pretty hot Yoda.” Cas laughs and says, “Well, you’re the most attractive Han Solo I’ve seen, and you have some pretty tough competition.” Dean pretends to huff with jealousy as his cheeks glow with the praise of his husband. After a quick kiss, they load up their arms with Target bags and their duffles before heading into the two story blue house that looked exactly like all the other two story blue houses in this neighborhood. “Garth said the owners spread the word some friends would be giving out candy while they go on a trip to Vegas they won on the radio, so the soccer moms don’t panic over two strange guys giving their kids candy,” Dean tells Cas. Cas nods as he makes sure there is an even distribution of each goodie they bought in the bowl, and divides the rest into Target bags for easy refills as needed. Once everything is set up, they put on a movie to watch while they wait for the kids. About thirty minutes later, the first kid shows up. Castiel opens the door and holds the bowl out in wonder and the beautiful fairy on his doorstep. She can’t be more than four years old, and has flowers braided into her hair. Her costume is a shimmery gown that looks like petals on the bottom and is a deep rose color, she’s waving a plastic wand and smiling at Cas as she says, “Twick or Tweat!” Dean tells her she’s much prettier than the real fairies he’s met and the mom laughs as Cas encourages her to pick out her very favorite treats. As she skips away, Dean tells Cas, “If you melt everytime a kid comes to the door there won’t be anything left but a puddle at the end of the night.” Cas tells him that surely every child won’t be that cute, but of course as each child shows up on their doorstep Cas is enchanted with each one. Dean watches with a smile as the parents’ nervousness at a new person melts away as Cas engages with their child, never losing interest in their explanation of their costume even when some of the children go into impossible to understand explanations. He doesn’t miss the special smile Cas gives to the one child that shows up dressed as an angel with black wings lined with gold, and he certainly doesn’t miss when Cas gives the angel twice as much candy as the other children. But, what truly won Castiel’s heart was when a two year old toddled to the door, stumbling a little in his trek for candy, in a bee costume complete with a stinger and wings, and a little honey colored dot on his nose. Dean looks at Cas and knows that he wants this. He wants to have a child with Cas, and take him trick or treating in a bee costume, and watch Cas help him up the stairs to beg for candy that Dean would steal later. His heart clenches as Cas turns to him and whispers, “Don’t we owe him the rest of the candy?”


End file.
